


The Feeling Is Mutual

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-smut, female receiving, secondhand embarassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: A bout of drinking leads to drunken confessions about the Reader’s feelings for Steve. Will he return them?





	The Feeling Is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete shit, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Inspiration: “Yeah Boy” - Kelsea Ballerini

You groan as the heavy pounding in your head starts the instant you wake. Why did you drink so much? You never drink that much. Another moan escapes you as you flop over and burrow deep into the covers. You inhale deeply through your nose, taking in the clean scents of lemon and cedar wood with a hint of something sweeter like sugar or vanilla. These were fragrances that had no business being in your bed.

The throbbing in your head intensifies as you shoot upright. Gingerly rubbing your fingers into your temples you glance about the dim room. This was definitely not your bedroom. The room was much too sterile and uniform. That combined with the scents on the bed that you only associated with one person meant you were in the bed of Steve Rogers. 

“Oh god…” You moan as you throw yourself back into the pillows, praying they will swallow you whole. What did you do?

As if on cue Steve opens the door carrying a tray with an assortment of things. You yank the sheet up over your head, too embarrassed to face him. He chuckles softly.

“Good morning Y/N. How’re ya feeling?” Steve asks.

Your only reply is a soft whimper. He laughs again.

“That’s been the consensus around the tower. I’ve been playing nurse all morning. You’re my last stop. C’mon, I brought you some things to help with that hangover I’m sure you’re sporting.”

You feel the bed dip and reluctantly you pull the sheet away from your head. You get an eyeful as Steve leans over your legs to set the tray next to you. Bare-chested with his sweatpants slung low on his hips, you can’t help but watch the muscles shift along his rips. The sudden desire to run your fingers along them fills you, making your cotton-mouth feel drier. You blink, feeling the blood rush to your face.

Just then you realize you have no idea what you look like so you sneak a glance down to yourself. You could feel the sheets brush your bare legs so you knew that your pants were gone. A worn, red, zip-up hoodie drapes along your shoulders. The thick material lay open along your chest, the cool zipper scraping along the naked skin between your breasts. You jerk and close the hoodie firmly around you. Your head throbs again and you press the heel of your right hand against your temple. 

“Here,” Steve reaches into the tray, picking up medicine and the glass of water. 

You open your left hand as he drops a couple pills into it. 

“Thank you,” you mumble as you pop the pills into your mouth and down the water he brought you.

When you finish Steve takes the glass from you and retreats to the bathroom. You watch him leave and hear the sink faucet run. He returns with a refilled glass. You find it hard to maintain eye contact with him, too humiliated that you couldn’t remember what you did last night to cause you to end up in Rogers’s bed. Especially since you’d never told him how you felt, too afraid it might strain your working relationship if he didn’t feel the same. You didn’t want to ask, but you needed to know how deep your shame ran.

“U-umm… did we…” the heat flushing your face was making you feel dizzy. Your hands fiddle nervously with the zipper of the hoodie.

Steve huffs and shifts awkwardly. A light pinkish tint to his cheeks makes you think you aren’t going to like his answer.

“How much of last night do you remember?” Steve asks slowly.

You groan, your hands covering your face as you fall back onto the bed, “Is it that bad?” You ask, your voice muffled through your fingers. That was the last time you ever let Natasha convince you that you needed to out drink the guys.

The weight of Steve’s hand presses into your calf, sending your heart fluttering.

“Hey. It’s not too bad.” You glare at him through your fingers. He laughs.

“I swear! All you did was stumble in here and I tucked you in.” Steve said, hands raised up in innocence.

You didn’t believe him one bit. Why else would you be stripped down to your underwear if ‘nothing happened’?

“Here’s the deal,” Steve reasons, lifting the tray back up and carefully settling it on your lap. “You eat and get a little bit more rest while I recheck on everyone and then we can talk about last night. Yeah?”

You nod your compliance, drink down the glass of water at his coaxing so he can refill it, and watch as he leaves. Readjusting the tray you carefully cut a piece of the omelette and chew, testing your stomach’s reaction to food. When it didn’t seem like the food would make a sudden reappearance you slowly eat your way through the plate.

As the meds kicked in and your headache lessens more details from the night before became clearer. You’d just gotten back from a mission… the guys wanted to unwind and have a party… which then turned into a drinking contest… Natasha goading you on… drinking led to a rousing game of strip poker… you bowing out before you lost anymore hands… stumbling your way towards your room… stopping in front of Steve’s open door.

You clench your eyes shut as that vivid memory came rushing back. 

•••

Since he couldn’t really get drunk, Cap had opted to not take part in your revelry. So here Steve sat comfortably in the little nook space of his small compound apartment. He was reading something, deeply engrossed in it. You were suddenly overcome with the need to tell him how you felt. You didn’t want him to see you as just a teammate. You wanted to be more.

“Hi Steve” you giggled as you wobbled your way into his room. 

It took a moment for him to look up from the book. Steve did a double take and snapped the book closed before jumping to his feet.

“Hey Y/L/N… ah, I don’t even know where to be begin here… I take it the party was fun?” He approached you carefully, arms stretched out to catch you as you had started to sway a little too much.

You giggled through your fingers. Your feet tripped you up and you stumbled forward. Steve caught you, holding you upright against his chest. You inhaled deeply, rubbing your face into the material of his shirt.

“Mmmm… you smell nice.” You slurred, enjoying the feel of his biceps underneath your palms.

Steve chuckled awkwardly, “Why don’t we get you to your room, Y/N?” He pulled you gently away from him.

You frowned, “No…” you protest, fighting his grip. 

Your knees buckled and you slid to the floor at Steve’s feet. He sighed, pressing his fingers into his eyes. You leaned against his leg, gazing up. You noticed a sizable bulge forming in his pants. Licking your lips you tried to kneel in front of him. After a couple tries you’re upright, gripping his thighs for balance. Steve jumped.

“I like you, Rogers.” You mumbled, running your hands up.

“I – I like you too…” Steve’s breath hitched when your hands run along his erection.

You gave him a Cheshire Cat grin, leaning in and placing a hot kiss to his clothed cock.

“Oh god… I’m too sober for this.” You heard him whisper to himself, his hands raised to rake through his hair. You unhooked your bra and let it slide off your arms.

Suddenly your stomach flipped and you had mere seconds to scramble to the bathroom before its contents came up. Steve chased after you, soothing your back as your hurled into the toilet. When you finished you whimpered softly.

“Okay, come on. Let’s get you into bed.” Steve said quietly, helping you slip your arms into the hoodie he’d just stripped off.

You curled around him as he picked you up and carried you off to his bedroom.

•••

You place the tray of food down on the floor, too embarrassed to continue eating. You lay back down among the pillows and drift to sleep. 

Some time later you awake in the dimness of Steve’s room again. You feel much better and you head felt clearer now that the headache was gone. You open your eyes to see Steve facing you, eyes watching you as you stir. He smirks.

“Afternoon sunshine, do we feel better now?” He teases.

You bury your face into the covers, trying to hide from him.

“Who knew Captain America was such a liar.” You quip.

“What? I didn’t lie!” He says defensively.

You pull up slightly to give him a look, “Oh no? You said it wasn’t that bad! It was definitely bad.” You whine, returning to your hiding position.

Steve laughs, “So you did remember. Well, I didn’t think it was that bad. Are you feeling better?”

You simply nod and feel the sheet being tugged away from you.

“Good. I think we should talk about what you said last night.”

You resist the urge to pull back the sheet. You press yourself into the mattress, feeling very exposed. Steve’s bright cerulean eyes study you a moment.

“So… you like me?” Steve prods. Your hands fidget with the hem of the hoodie, feeling trapped as his frame towers over you.

“I – I just meant I l – like you in a platonic sense…” without your inebriated state of mind you were far less bold to declare your feelings.

Steve hums low, his calloused hand gliding along your bare thigh. Your heart hammers wildly against your ribs.

“I think…” he drawls, eyes raking down your body. “It’s not platonic. We’re naked.” He gives you a pointed look before leaning forward and capturing your lips.

Caught off guard, you grip his shoulders before returning his kiss. You moan softly, opening your mouth to allow Steve to deepen the kiss. Without breaking away from you he gently pries your knees apart, maneuvering between your legs. You pull away panting heavily as you stare at him in wonder. He returns your gaze, the hungry lust sending small tremors through you.

“And I’m way past wanting anything platonic.” Steve growls before he dips down to your neck and sucks hard.

A whimper escapes you and you buck into him, your body warming quickly by the sudden heat of his words. Steve’s mouth trails down your chest, pushing away the hoodie as he lathes his tongue along your pert breasts. He swirls along your left nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The pull sends little shocks to your center. A wetness begins to form.

“Steve…” you moan, watching him through hooded eyes. He sucks again, eyes closed as he relishes the sounds you make because of him.

He lets go and slips off the bed. He drags your body to the edge of the mattress. Making sure you’re watching him he slowly hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties, drawing them with careful precision down your legs. You push up onto your elbows.

“W – what are you doing?” You ask him  
Nervously, unconsciously clamping your knees together.

“Shhh…” Steve soothes, placing gentle kisses to your knees. “Let me show you how I feel about you.” 

You take in a shaky breath and allow him to spread your legs wider. He kisses along your inner right thigh kneeling closer to your center. He hovers just above, inhaling deeply.

“Fuck… you smell heavenly… looks like your ready for me too.” Steve chuckles.

You gasp loudly, fisting the sheets as he flattens his tongue and licks a wet stripe along your slit. He moans appreciatively as he settles in, intent on making you feel like you’ve never felt before.

“You taste so fucking good too…” he groans. You whimper and wiggle your hips, eager for more. 

Steve’s hand comes to rest flush on your lower belly, holding you still. He bends back down and redoubles his efforts. He dips the tip of his tongue into your entrance flicking lightly.

“Ohh shit!” You hiss.

The pleasure from his ministrations builds, intensifying every lick and nip. You try to roll your hips in spite of Steve’s hand holding you down. “Oh.. please Steve… more.”

He growls. A breathy moan is ripped from you as he locks his mouth around your clit and sucks, his tongue swiping quickly across it. You shove your hand through his hair, tugging as your release edges closer. 

“Almost… please don’t stop!” You cry.

You feel Steve pump one then two fingers into you. It’s enough to be your undoing. Your legs clamp around his head as your orgasm courses through your body. Steve slows his fingers before slipping them out of you, lovingly licking away your slick spread between your thighs. You tremble from the aftershocks, softly whispering his name over and over.

You want to return the favor. You paw at him, trying to get up but he stops you.

“Later. Today you just rest.” Steve commands, hauling you further up onto the bed and cuddling you.

You huddle into his chest as Steve covers the two of you up. When he’s satisfied he slips his hands into the sheets and presses you closer. You sigh contentedly.

“You still think last night was so bad?” Steve asks.

“Mmmm, I guess not. It wouldn’t have led to this if it hadn’t happened.” You say, smiling against his bare skin.

He chuckles. “ I’m thoughts exactly.”


End file.
